Complicated
by ROLOGIRL500
Summary: Kaogme's having problems. What kind of problems? Boy problems. And this time, she might break more than one heart. Thing is, who is she going to end up with? VOTE FOR WHO SHE ENDS UP W PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A New Year, a new life…a new love? Kagome's life complicates as Sesshoumaru decides to join the group, which, needless to say, PO's Inuyasha. Then, Koga comes up out of nowhere with plans for a wedding! WTF! Not to mention the weird plan that her friends back in her present time had cooked up. Which man will capture her heart? The one who's been by her forever but also thinks of another, the one that is cold and seems to hate her, or the one that persistently calls her his mate no matter what she says. Also, what the heck are her friends planning? Let's find out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from it…but I do own this idea and all it's content! OH YEAH:P

**A/N:** Okay people, basically this is a whole spur of the moment type of thing and also this is my FIRST Inuyasha fanfic. So don't kill me for some things that may seem bad or whatever…and if I go a little OOC then tell me okay? I usually don't notice when I do those types of things. :P Anyway, on to the complicated romance:D

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

Kagome sighed as she finished packing the last of the lunches into her overly stuffed backpack. She had just finished taking her finals for the year and needless to say she was tired! Her head had a pounding headache and all that she'd been thinking about over and over was if she was going to have to stay in summer school! If that happened, Inuyasha might hop over at any time and kill her studies, but what if he was spotted? She'd die. That was all there was to it. She'd just drop dead and her last words would be "I wish I'd never gone through the well." As these thoughts were running through her head she jumped into the well but a calming sense overcame her as a familiar blue surrounded her. She threw the backpack overhead and started the climb up the old well.

"KAGOME!" she heard Shippo shout just as she was almost to the top. She continued the climb holding unto the vines tightly as she heard the others approach the well.

"Welcome back Kagome," Miroku said, lending her a hand as her head popped out of the well.

"Hey…Kagome, is that chocolate!" Shippo asked gleefully as he searched around her backpack. He took out a box and started to open it.

"Not yet Shippo. You'll spoil you're appetite and won't be able to eat the lunch that I made," Kagome said grabbing the box and putting it back. She started to take out the lunches, but found that they were stuck. She pulled and grunted, but they wouldn't budge.

"Need help?" Sango asked, bending down and also grabbed some boxes. Kagome smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said and Miroku appeared behind them.

"May I be of some assistance?" Miroku asked and Kagome nodded.

"You can grab the blanket and set it up over-" Kagome stopped when she felt a hand on her hind. Immediately, she turned around and was getting ready to slap Miroku for all he was worth but Sango beat her to it.

"Stupid," Shippo stated, shaking his head but hiding a gleeful smiled. Miroku just walked off with a smile on his face and a red mark on his left cheek.

"I can't believe he's started this early in the morning," Kagome said and she and Sango stood up, carrying the lunches in their arms.

"He's Miroku, who knows what time it is in his perverted world," Sango said and Kagome suddenly realized something.

"Hey…where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around only to find that he wasn't anywhere. Sango shrugged as she set up the lunches.

"Who knows. He hasn't come back ever since he went to get you," she said and Kagome froze.

"W-What was that?" she asked, her expression unreadable.

"You mean he didn't find you?" Sango asked and Kagome slowly shook her head. Immediately, she dropped the lunches unto the blanket and ran towards the well.

"I'll be right back!" she called out and all three waved. She jumped into the well but this time instead of feeling calm she felt panicked.

'_All right Inuyasha, this time I'm gonna kill you. Baka! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!_' Kagome thought and immediately ran into her house.

"Hey Kagome, didn't you just leave?" her little brother Sota said as Kagome looked around the living room and then when she didn't find him ran into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Kagome, what are you doing here?" her grandfather asked but she ran right past him and went upstairs. "What's she looking for?" her grandfather asked Sota and Sota shrugged.

"Has anyone seen Inuyasha?" Kagome called out running from room to room.

"You mean that friend of yours?" Kagome's mother called out and Kagome ran to her.

"Please mom, do you have any idea where he is?" she asked clasping her hands and got down on her knees. Kagome's mother smiled.

"Yes I think so. He came here yesterday when you were at the sleep over. I told him where it was…didn't he find you?" she asked and Kagome panicked again.

"Thanks mom! Bye!" she called out running out of the house.

'_Inuyasha where are you? What are you doing? ARE YOU WEARING YOUR HAT!_' Kagome thought as she ran to Ayuri's house. Almost as soon as she reached there she heard the sound of laughter. '_Huh?_'

"Are you always this funny?" she heard Ayuri say.

"Funny?" Kagome heard Inuyasha repeat and Kagome became panicked once again. She immediately ran towards where she heard them and jumped through the back gate.

"Oh, hey Kagome!" Ayuri said waving as Kagome ran towards her and Inuyasha turned around. Kagome stopped running and starred in shock. '_What is he wearing?_' she thought looking at Inuyasha from top to bottom. He was wearing a white T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and had the words 'FIGHT!' written in big bold letters crossing down written in graffiti style. He was wearing torn jeans that sagged a little at the bottom and he had on some white Nikes. He was also wearing a black watch and his hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"In…Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome asked, shocked at the sight that she was seeing. She barley recognized him! Ayuri smiled.

"Inuyasha came by this morning looking for you, but since you were already gone I decided to take him shopping around! I mean, he was dressed in those clothes that he used to work in the shrine and I knew that you wouldn't let him walk around with that!" she said and Kagome just stood there looking at Inuyasha wide eyed. It was too much. First she goes around looking all over for him like crazy, imagines the worst, finds him here looking like…like…

"Are you gonna keep looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked annoyed and Kagome recovered from her shock. She turned towards Ayuri.

"Thanks a lot Yuri! How am I ever going to pay you back?" she asked her and Ayuri smiled at her.

"You don't have to pay me back but…you have to promise to bring him over tomorrow for the festival!" she said and Kagome looked at Inuyasha, a pleading look on her face. In response Inuyasha just grunted. She smiled at Ayuri who took that as a yes.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go!" Kagome said taking his arm and Ayuri waved at them as they walked off.

"Okay girls, we've got to come up with the perfect plan for tomorrow!" she said and Yuka and Eri popped out of some nearby bushes. 

"Let's do it!" they all exclaimed together.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Okay, so I know that it kind of sucked…but it's a beginning and I suck at beginnings. I always do…it's a horrible weakness of mine. P

Anyways, in the next chapter I think I'll have Sess join the gang and the start of Inuyasha's ranting. D

PLZ tell me what cha think! And, I'll hopefully be posting up another chapter soon because I want to get this fic moving! D

ttyl!

**Val **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** A New Year, a new life…a new love? Kagome's life complicates as Sesshoumaru decides to join the group, which, needless to say, PO's Inuyasha. Then, Koga comes up out of nowhere with plans for a wedding! WTF! Not to mention the weird plan that her friends back in her present time had cooked up. Which man will capture her heart? The one who's been by her forever but also thinks of another, the one that is cold and seems to hate her, or the one that persistently calls her his mate no matter what she says. Also, what the heck are her friends planning? Let's find out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha…but I do own me! HA! lolz

**A/N:** Okay…so today and right now I'm mad. This makes me feel like taking something and smashing it against the wall…but lucky for you guys it makes my writing better. Huh…that's weird. I mean, when I'm all happy it's not good and yet when I'm depressed or mad it's good…I'm very weird. lolz :D. Anyway, I'm rambling so on with the fic:D

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Chapter 2: WHAT!**

Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha and abruptly turned into a dark alley.

"What the heck are we doing here?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome turned around with a dark face and flaming hair.

"INUYASHA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" Kagome yelled at him and Inuyasha looked frightened. But only for a second.

"What are you screaming for? I came all the way here into this damn time only to find that you weren't here! Then, you're friend takes me out and forces me to wear these things! Now you're yelling at me! WHAT THE-" Inuyasha said but stopped when Kagome grabbed him.

"Don't do that! I thought you had been discovered or something!" Kagome said clutching his arm and Inuyasha's expression softened. Kagome's head was bent down but she lifted it up and started walking. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome turned to him.

"Back to your time. Come on!" she said and ran off. Inuyasha looked surprised and ran after her.

"Hey!" he called out and soon caught up to her. Kagome smiled and, unexpectantly, jumped unto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha stumbled and was about to yell at her but Kagome laughed at his angry expression. Inuyasha jumped up and they were soon at the well.

"Ready?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha just looked at her strangely. '_She's gotta be drunk or somethin_' Inuyasha thought. Kagome jumped in and Inuyasha went in after her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There they are!" Shippo shouted out as Inuyasha and Kagome popped out of the well.

"What took you guys so long?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome was about to answer when she noticed the look that Sango was giving at Inuyasha.

"W-What are you wearing?" Sango asked looking as Inuyasha and just as Inuyasha was about to answer Kagome jumped in.

"He's wearing clothes from my time," she said and Miroku came up with Shippo on his shoulder.

"_That's _what people in your time wear?" Shippo asked his eyes wide. Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at them.

"If you keep looking at me like that I'll have to-"

"What's that?" Shippo asked jumping off of Miroku's shoulder and grabbing Inuyasha's arm. He was pointing at Inuyasha's watch. Inuyasha whisked his arm away from Shippo's reach.

"That's a watch. It helps you to tell what time it is," Kagome said and Shippo looked at her curiously.

"But we have the sun. We already know what time it is," he said and Kagome took her teacher's pose.

"A watch helps you to tell what time it is exactly. Like if it's one o' clock, three thirty, and such," she said and all those around her had question marks all over.

"Ummm…"

"Forget it," Kagome said, sighing. Inuyasha wriggled.

"These things feel weird," he said and stretched out the collar of his T-shirt.

"But they're so awesome!" Kagome said brightening up and everyone looked at her oddly. Kagome had sparkling eyes and was looking all dazed when she looked at Inuyasha. Miroku got an idea.

"Hey Kagome, do you think that you could bring me some clothing from you're time too?" he asked and Kagome nodded.

"Sure, it'd be no problem…but why?" she asked and Miroku smiled.

"Because if such a simple thing as different clothing can make Kagome swoon whenever Inuyasha's clothing is mentioned, just imagine how many women would line up for me, begging me to-" Miroku never finished the sentence because Sango had hit him on the head with her overlarge boomerang. Meanwhile Kagome was blushing.

"I DON'T swoon everytime Inuyasha's clothing is mentioned!" she said and Inuyasha punched Shippo who looked as if he was about to say something. Suddenly, there was a rustling in some nearby bushes. Immediately everyone stood up taking their battle ready poses. Out of the bushes came Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, the pure anger in his voice giving off a tense atmosphere.

"I came for the miko," Sesshoumaru said, giving no notice to the others. Kagome lowered her bow and arrow.

"What do you need me for?" she asked and Jaken came running up along with the animal that had Rin on its back.

"I have tried all healers that I know of but no one can help. Rin asked for you so to my great displeasure, I came here," Sesshoumaru explained. Kagome dropped her bow and arrow and ran towards Rin but Inuyasha stopped her.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Inuyasha asked and Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"I need your help miko for this illness has taken her over and none will help," Sesshoumaru said and Kagome nodded.

"I'll help Rin," she said and Inuyasha turned to her surprised.

"WHAT?" he shouted out but Kagome ignored him and ran to where Rin was. She quickly inspected her over and gave out a sigh of relief.

"It's just the chickenpox. She'll be better within a week," Kagome stated and Sesshoumaru stared at her.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked and Kagome gave him a tentative smile.

"Because back in my time this disease is known as the chickenpox. It won't kill you but it will weaken you," she said and Sesshoumaru turned away from her.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out but Sesshoumaru ignored him and walked on towards a tree. Jaken followed him and it seemed that Sesshoumaru was going to stay in that spot.

"You know, you don't have to stay there. You can camp with us," Kagome said and Inuyasha glared at her. Sango and the others were watching all of this in amazement. For one thing, Sesshoumaru had asked help from a human and now Kagome wanted him to camp with them!

"I would rather not. I leave Rin in your hands," Sesshoumaru said and the others just nodded and backed up a little.

"Hey Sango, do you think that you could bring a bucket of water? And Miroku could you boil some water? Shippo, I need you to find some herbs for Rin okay?" Kagome said, directing them and telling them what they needed to do. Meanwhile, Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru and never let him out of his sight. Sesshoumaru was watching Rin who was being watched by Kagome. Inuyasha was getting the wrong idea right then, thinking that Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome. This angered him and he grabbed Kagome roughly.

"We need to talk," Inuyasha stated and Sesshoumaru diverted his gaze for a second to watch as Kagome was being pulled off by Inuyasha. '_What is the hanyou wearing? And why is he pulling her along? Didn't I just leave the miko with Rin? Why is she not with Rin?_' Sesshoumaru thought and he stood up. He was going to follow them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Jaken asked and Sesshoumaru looked at him with an emotionless face.

"Look after Rin," he said sternly and Jaken flinched.

"Yes my Lord," he said and Sesshoumaru walked off, following the scent of his brother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked lightly. She could feel the strong tension in the air and decided not to yell at Inuyasha for taking her away from sick Rin.

"How about the fact that the guy whose tried to kill us all is now with us?" Inuyasha asked her crossing his arms and keeping a calm face. This caught Kagome off guard. '_Maybe the new clothes have given him a new personality?_' she thought.

"Inuyasha, we had to bring him in. You saw poor Rin," Kagome said and Inuyasha transformed his calm into annoyance and anger.

"Yeah well MAYBE you're just too DAMN naive!" he shouted out and Kagome sighed. '_Then again, maybe not._' she thought and crossed her arms.

"Would like to do something about you're brother then?" she asked and Inuyasha stopped looming over her.

"How about we kick him out?" he asked making it more of a statement. Kagome looked at him shocked.

"Inuyasha! That's cruel!" Kagome shouted out and Inuyasha turned towards her.

"It's SMART! That guy has tried to kill you twice, what makes you think that he won't kill you right now? You're in his reach, you trust him, AND it'll be too easy! WE CAN'T HAVE HIM HERE!" Inuyasha shouted out. Kagome glared at him.

"He won't kill me because I'm taking care of Rin and he cares for Rin."

"HE doesn't give a shit about humans! HE HATES THEM!" Inuyasha shouted out angerly and Kagome twiced the anger.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! I'M JUST TAKING CARE OF RIN FOR NOW!" she shouted out and Inuyasha let out a slip.

"MY PROBLEM IS THE WAY THAT HE'S LOOKING AT YOU!" he shouted and Kagome unballed her fist.

"What?" she asked shocked. Inuyasha still looked angry.

"Didn't you see the way that he was looking at you when you taking care of Rin? I don't like it and he's leaving," Inuyasha said and Sesshoumaru popped out.

"I wasn't looking at her," he said and Inuyasha growled at him.

"You know damn well that you were Sesshoumaru," he said and Kagome looked at both of the brothers. Inuyasha had his fangs bared and claws out while Sesshoumaru just looked on with his expressionless face.

"I wasn't. I would never look at a human that way," he said and Inuyasha growled again.

"Lair. You were looking at her and I'm gonna-"

"Will you guys stop it! If I'm going to take care of Rin you two have to get along!" Kagome said jumping in between. Sesshoumaru merely gave her a glance and Inuyasha glared at her.

"Get out of the way Kagome, I'm gonna tear him apart."

"Why? He hasn't done anything," she said and Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome.

"Why are you so protective of her Inuyasha? Could it be that you truly love her?" Sesshoumaru asked, knowing that he was pushing Inuyasha's buttons, giving him some amusement.

"Shut up."

"Does she not return your feelings?" he asked, stepping closer to Kagome which caused Inuyasha to tense up and Kagome just watched them, standing in the middle.

"Shut up."

"Does it give you pain?" Sesshoumaru asked, coming very close to Kagome. Kagome back up but Inuyasha came closer also.

"Shut up," Inuyasha said, a trace of a growl in his voice. This time, Sesshoumaru did the unthinkable. He put his arm around Kagome.

"It makes you feel weak," Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha just stood there. Kagome looked at both of them watching as the two had a silent conversation with their eyes and slowly easing herself out of Sesshoumaru's arm. It felt uncomfortable and she knew that if she stayed there long, Inuyasha would go off. As soon as she was out of Sesshoumaru's grasp she walked behind Inuyasha. Neither of the brother's had moved, their silent conversation continuing. Suddenly, a loud thump could be heard and Kagome started walking back.

"Inuyasha!" she called out and Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a glare.

"This isn't over," he said and Sesshoumaru gave him a rare smirk.

"We'll see," he said and walked off, his expressionless face back on until he was out of site. Then, disgusted, he went to a spring and started washing off his arm. "Damn human's scent."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kagome shouted out looking at the well.

"Ummm…it was all Miroku's fault!" Shippo shouted out. The well was in chaos and Sango slowly walked up to it.

"Ummm…can you still go through this Kagome?" she asked and Kagome immediately walked off to jump into it. When she jumped, she fell into a regular well. No blue. No roof. No way of going back. She climbed her way back up and looked at everyone with a sullen face.

"I can't go back," she said and Inuyasha just looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"We can fix it," he said and Kagome turned towards him.

"Can it be fixed by tomorrow?" she asked as the sun slowly started to descend. Inuyasha said nothing.

"Not likely…" Miroku said and Kagome got a pained expression.

"WHAT!" she shouted out, causing birds to fly everywhere from fright.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**A/N:** Okay…so this time I made it longer. I might as well should just warn you right now that I might do that with this fic. I mean that chapters will vary in size from short to long to whatever to what the heck. Okay? Just wanted to tell you that. And also that the reason why Kagome's freaking out is because of the promise that she made to her friends. Remember? The festival? Anyway, I gotta go watch a movie! REVIEW!

Val


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** A New Year, a new life…a new love? Kagome's life complicates as Sesshoumaru decides to join the group, which, needless to say, PO's Inuyasha. Then, Koga comes up out of nowhere with plans for a wedding! WTF? Not to mention the weird plan that her friends back in her present time had cooked up. Which man will capture her heart? The one who's been by her forever but also thinks of another, the one that is cold and seems to hate her, or the one that persistently calls her his mate no matter what she says. Also, what the heck are her friends planning? Let's find out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha…don't push anything more out of me. Don't!

**A/N:** Okay…so…I have no idea what to say right now. That's a miracle. Lolz :D I know, I'm weird. Anyway, here's the new chappy! Oh, and the reason why it took so long is because PHYSCO PEOPLE IN THE THIS FASLY ACCUSE THOSE WHO DID THE RIGHT THINGS AND THEN PUNISH THEM FOR NO GOOD REASON! Explanation: My mom grounded me. HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

**Chapter 3: Rivals.**

"What the hell did you scream for?" Inuyasha shouted out, rubbing his highly sensitive ears. Kagome got a maddening expression on her face that only anime people could ever have.

"You better start fixing that well NOW! I PROMISED my friends that we'd be there for the festival TOMORROW and if I don't show up WHAT ARE THEY GONNA THINK?" Kagome shouted out and instantly the entire group started to go off and gather wood to rebuild the well. They'd done it once before, but it took three days. Kagome felt a little calmer when she saw how fast all of them were working then looked down as she felt someone touch her leg.

"What is it Shippo?" she asked and Shippo pointed at Rin who was on a sleeping bag.

"Rin feels hot. Do you think that I should bring her some more water?" Shippo asked and Kagome smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks Shippo," she said and Shippo ran off. '_I can't believe that I forgot about the girl_' she thought as she walked over to Rin. Rin's eyes fluttered open as she felt someone's hand on her forehead.

"Am I dead?" she whispered and Kagome smiled at the girl.

"Why do you think that you're dead?" Kagome asked and the girl stated with awe in her voice, "Because you're an angel." Kagome blushed at the compliment.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Kagome," Kagome said and Rin blinked a couple of times. A look of recognition crossed her face.

"Ka…go…me…" she said slowly, the dryness in her throat catching up to her. Kagome handed her a bottle.

"Here, you have to be thirsty," she said and Rin just looked at the bottled oddly. Kagome suddenly remembered that people in this time didn't have bottles. She took the bottle back and unscrewed the top.

"Thank you," Rin said as she took a long drink. She handed the bottle back to Kagome and then felt what could only be described as fire on her arm. She began to scratch.

"Don't do that," Kagome said and grabbed a tube that was lying near the sleeping bag. "Here, put this on you're arm whenever you feel like scratching. It will make the pain go away," Kagome stated, rubbing some into the girls skin. Rin immediately felt the cream cool her arm and smiled at Kagome.

"You're nice," she said and Kagome smiled at her. Suddenly, she shuddered as she felt a dark presence behind her. Turning around, Kagome found Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried out, trying to stand up.

"Lie down Rin," Sesshoumaru commanded and Kagome glared at him. He ordered Rin around as if she were a dog! Rin immediately obeyed Sesshoumaru with no complaint, smiling.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," she said and turned towards them. She smiled as an idea came into her head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can Rin pick flowers with Kagome?" she asked, still lying down. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who nodded as to signify that it was all right for the girl to go.

"You may but if you wander off I will make Jaken come with you," he said and Rin suddenly leapt up and grabbed Sesshoumaru's leg.

"No please Lord Sesshoumaru! Don't make Jaken come! He's so mean!" she cried out and Kagome couldn't help but smile at the scene. Her smile froze as she saw a slight smirk upon Sesshoumaru's face. It disappeared in a second.

"Fine. I won't make Jaken come with you, but don't stray off and don't push yourself," Sesshoumaru said and Rin let go of his leg and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Come on Kagome!" Rin shouted out joyously and Kagome stumbled to keep up with the girl. Sesshoumaru started to walk after them, but Inuyasha blocked him.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" he demanded and Sesshoumaru showed no emotion.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need to answer those questions of a lowly hanyou," he said and walked right by. Inuyasha jumped in front of him again.

"You better stay away from Kagome," he said, a trace of a low growl escaping. Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"I have no interest in that miko, but if you persistently raise your anger I might have to do something," he said and Inuyasha glared at him.

"And exactly what would that 'something' be?" he asked him, crossing his arms. Sesshoumaru smirked again.

"You want to find out?" he asked, a trace of amusement in his voice. Inuyasha bared his fangs.

"Stay away from Kagome, don't touch her, don't come near her, and you sure as hell ain't gonna be talkin' to her! Got it?" Inuyasha shouted out and Sesshoumaru lost his smirk. He put his cold face back on and just walked right by Inuyasha, saying nothing. Inuyasha turned around, getting ready to turn the fight from verbal to physical when suddenly, a look of pain crossed his face. He sniffed the air and said one word.

"Koga." Almost as if on cue, Koga's whirlwind appeared.

"Hey dogface, where's Kagome?" he asked, looking around only to find that she was nowhere. Inuyasha balled his fists.

"You don't have any business with Kagome so get out of here," he said menacingly. His brother had already pissed him off and he didn't need Koga here now. Koga looked at Inuyasha with a weird look on his face, but let it pass as he made his grand statement.

"Actually dogcrap, I do have business with Kagome. We're getting married," he said and ran off to where he thought Kagome's scent was. Inuyasha just stood there, a stunned expression on his face.

"WHAT?" he cried out.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Kagome was happily picking flowers with Rin, but a part of her was a little cautious. She felt as if someone was watching her and there was no doubt that it was either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. She shivered as she felt someone's gaze upon her but ignored it as Rin showed her a flower.

"Look at this pretty flower Kagome!" Rin exclaimed holding up a purple colored flower. Kagome smiled.

"It's very pretty Rin! Where did you find it?" Kagome asked and Rin grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her to a spot filled with those flowers. "Wow…" Kagome breathed, taken away from the beauty of the flowers all together.

"It's very pretty…" Rin said in awe. Both girls stood there just starring at the beautiful sight, but then Kagome sensed something. '_Two jewel shards! That can only mean…_' Kagome thought but never got to finish it because Koga appeared right in front of her, in the middle of the flower patch. Kagome felt a pang in her heart. Even though she truly had no feelings for Koga, she couldn't help but admit that he was good looking and in that flower patch with the sun behind him he looked like a God.

"H-hey Koga," Kagome said, momentarily losing herself. Koga smiled at her.

"Hey Kagome. Guess what? You no longer have to worry about dogface," Koga said and Kagome immediately became frightened.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, the slight fear obvious in her voice.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to him. Too worthless. Anyway, I've arranged our wedding," he stated and got this excited look on his face. Kagome looked shocked. Not only wasn't she expecting this, but she was also a little bit angry. Okay, maybe not a little, maybe a lot. Maybe not a maybe either.

"WHAT?"

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Sesshoumaru stood idly by making sure that the miko was taking care of Rin. He couldn't explain why she was so important to him but he knew that if anything happened, both the miko and his brother would pay. Sesshoumaru could tell that the miko sensed him, it was obvious by the way that she kept looking behind her and the way she shivered at times. Sesshoumaru was enjoying this. When Koga appeared though, Sesshoumaru was surprised, and a little upset that his fun was over.

'_The prince of wolves…what business does he have with the young miko?_' Sesshoumaru thought, but was soon answered when Koga exclaimed his news. Needless to say, Sesshoumaru became so surprised he actually let it show on his face.

'_The miko has someone else? But then what of my half-breed brother?_' Sesshoumaru thought. He realized then that Kagome only had slight feelings for the wolf prince because of the fact at how shocked she was. Also, he could see her anger growing for the poor wolf.

'_This will bring me some amusement._' Sesshoumaru thought and walked out of the place where he had hidden. He walked straight towards Rin who was watching the two have an argument.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"But Kagome I thought-" Koga pleaded but his words were cut off by a very angry and powerful miko.

"You should have told me something! How am I supposed to prepare for ANYTHING when you come up OUT OF NOWHERE AND TELL ME THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE MARRIED! How did you think I was going to react to this in the first place? That everything would be fine and I'd go along with it? HAVE YOU NO CONSIDERATION FOR MY FEELINGS OR THOUGHTS?" Kagome shouted out, enraged beyond control. Koga held his hands up as a shield. He knew that Kagome was powerful and he also knew that she might not be able to control her power. If he didn't do something right now, this might be the last time anyone ever sees him again.

"I-" Koga stopped what he was going to say, staring at the person behind Kagome.

"You what?" Kagome shrieked but felt that shiver that told her someone was right behind her, and she didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She turned around anyway.

"What is going on miko? Why are you not tending to Rin?" Sesshoumaru coldly asked, he face and voice giving off no sign of knowing what was going on. Rin ran to Kagome's defense.

"Rin and Kagome were picking flowers together Lord Sesshoumaru, but then big guy came and Kagome got really mad," Rin said then turned to face Kagome, "Kagome, why do you not want to get married? Everyone wants to get married," she said and Kagome bent down so that they were facing face to face.

"Of course I want to get married Rin, but I don't want to get married yet. I'm too young," she said and Sesshoumaru and Koga stared at her in surprise.

"Too young?" they both said in unison. Kagome looked back at them and nodded. '_That's weird. It's as if I'm too old or something. Wait! I'm in the feudal era; of course they'd think my answer was weird. People usually got married at 12!_' Kagome thought.

"My woman isn't too young, she's just perfect for the age of marriage," Koga stated and Kagome became upset again.

"No I'm not. Marriage is a life long commitment, no matter how many people don't think so. I don't want to get married yet, it's too soon," Kagome said and Koga sighed. At this moment, Inuyasha walked upon them.

"But Kagome, I've already made the arrangements and everything," Koga said, taking Kagome's hands into his.

"Well…" Kagome said, uncertain of how to answer. Inuyasha blew up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KAGOME?" he shouted out, breaking through their hands. Both Kagome and Koga looked taken back, and Sesshoumaru watched with Rin hugging his leg. Almost immediately, Inuyasha and Koga began to fight. Verbally.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, looking up at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked down.

"Yes Rin," he said, giving her permission to speak to him. Rin pointed at Kagome.

"Kagome looks upset Lord Sesshoumaru. Can we do something to help her? She looks so confused and it makes Rin feel bad. Can't we- " Rin was cut off as she fainted. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and gently picked her up, unsure of what to do. Fortunately, Kagome witnessed the moment that Rin fainted and ran over to them.

"Poor Rin," she said, ignoring what was happening behind her. Sesshoumaru looked at her, his face giving off no emotion.

"What has happened to Rin?" he asked her and began walking towards where the campsite was.

"Rin fainted because she must have strained herself," Kagome stated and put a hand on Rin's forehead. "She has a fever. We need to put her back in her bed. Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said, feeling odd.

"What is it miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, wondering why the miko had suddenly become so uncomfortable. It made things awkward, especially when an unconscious Rin was in his arms.

"Ummm…well…" Kagome said, unsure of how to ask him. Apparently, her stomach was impatient as it let out a loud growl. Kagome quickly grabbed her stomach, as if trying to quiet it down, blushing madly. Sesshoumaru understood.

"I will acquire food for you, but only you and Rin. Not the others," he stated, and Kagome gave him a slight glare.

"But that isn't fair to the others!" she said and Sesshoumaru stared straight ahead.

"The others haven't been fair to me," he stated and Kagome lost the glare. She got it, the reason why he was willingly going to find her food was because not only was she helping Rin get better, but also she treated Sesshoumaru no differently. Well, except at times when he was hovering over her, but other than that it was no different. Kagome looked down.

"Oh," she said. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. This miko was strange. Her clothing was strange, the way that she said she was too young to marry was strange, and what seemed the most odd was that she seemed to treat everyone in the same manner. Even him, Sesshoumaru, the coldest of them all. When he had first appeared and asked for her help she immediately agreed, giving no signs of regret, even now. This miko was strange…different. Kagome looked up at him.

"What are you looking at me for?" she asked, wondering what could be wrong. She immediately touched her face. "I don't have anything on me do I?" she asked and Sesshoumaru shook his head. Kagome looked at him oddly. "Then why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, becoming annoyed. Sesshoumaru turned cold again.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need to explain his actions," he stated. Kagome huffed at him and turned away from him, obviously peeved. Sesshoumaru looked at her again, a slight smirk on his face. Kagome immediately turned around and was surprised to see a smirk on his face. For some reason, she felt like smiling too, so she did.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shippo shouted out, but not loud enough for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to here. Still, it was loud enough for Miroku and Sango to turn and stare at him.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Sango asked, watching as Shippo's shocked face became utter pain and confusion. He was sprawled on the ground and the only thing that he seemed capable of doing was point a finger at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sango looked at where he was pointing and froze. Miroku looked at both of them then looked at the direction they were looking at. He too seemed frozen.

"They're…they're…they're…" Shippo said, unable to continue. Miroku did it for both of them.

"They're smiling at each other," he said, his voice filled with something. It was almost unreadable, but something was in his voice. It was awe, shock, but most of all worry. Not for Kagome or Sesshoumaru's sake, but Inuyasha's.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"You stupid shit faced wolf. What makes you think that Kagome would EVER marry you?" Inuyasha shouted. Koga grunted as he picked himself off the grass, brushing himself off.

"As if you have a chance with her mutt!" Koga cried out, giving Inuyasha a punch in the face.

"That's it!" Inuyasha shouted, punching him back. Koga dodged and threw a kick only to be blocked by Inuyasha. Both kept punching and kicking each other making no progress. Suddenly, they stopped both realizing that no one was telling them to stop.

"Where'd Kagome go?" they both said, looking around, only to find the place empty. They sniffed the air only to pick up what they thought was the most disgusting scent to mix with Kagome's.

"Sesshoumaru."

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Sesshoumaru had gone off to retrieve some kind of food for Kagome and Rin. He had only been gone for about five minutes and when he returned to where Rin was resting, he found that Kagome and Rin where playing a game. He wasn't sure what the game was but he did know one thing. They were both having a lot of fun.

"Okay. Ready to do it again?" Kagome asked Rin who was sitting up and seemed to have forgotten her itchy bumps.

"Yeah!" Rin exclaimed, giving Kagome a bright smile. Kagome gave her one too and they began clapping their hands against each other's.

"E.T. (clap, clap) E.T. (clap, clap) E.T. from outer space (clapping) He had and ugly face," Kagome and Rin said together. Sesshoumaru approached them, the meat he had gathered hanging over his shoulder. It amazed him at how the two could be so entertained with only a child's game. He put the meat down and began to make a fire. Soon enough, he heard the sounds of their cheerful cries come to an end and he turned around as he heard someone approach him. It was Kagome.

"You seem to know how to play with children," he stated as she sat next to him, trying to warm herself with the blazing fire and feeling more hungry as she smelled the meat being cooked. It was already dark and the wind seemed to want to wrap her up in coldness.

"It may be because I still feel like a kid myself," she said watching the flames dance. It was entertaining and it made the world around her seem a little mystical.

"Is that why you refused to marriage?" Sesshoumaru asked and watched as Kagome brought her knees up to her chest.

"I refused to marry because I'm not ready to make that commitment yet. Also, if I marry here it wouldn't make any difference back in my time. And if I ended up pregnet it would kill my studies and in my time that's really important. Also-" Kagome stopped as Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

"What do you mean 'your time'?" Sesshoumaru asked. It seemed an odd thing to say and it intrigued him. Kagome looked at him for a long time.

"I am not of this time. I live in a time beyond the well, five hundred years from now," Kagome said after finally deciding that she could trust him. Sesshoumaru said nothing. He didn't seem to be surprised. In fact, he didn't seem like anything at all. Kagome stared at the fire again, thinking about how her friends would react if she didn't make it. She stood up and Sesshoumaru looked up at her.

"What do you rise for miko?" he asked and Kagome grabbed his shoulder, out of instinct.

"Come on! I want to help my friends with the well or else I won't be able to go back to my time," she said, pulling him towards her. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and she seemed to realize exactly whom she was tugging at that moment.

"This Sesshoumaru will not help others," he said releasing her arm. Kagome was about to say something when he interrupted her.

"This Sesshoumaru will spend his time watching and making sure that the food is ready," he said watching as her emotions went from upset to surprise to what seemed to be at ease. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru," she said and just as she was about to walk off he grabbed her arm.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," he said and she became confused.

"But I just called you Lord Sesshoumaru," she said and he loosened his grip on her arm. Obviously, the miko had merely forgotten how to transfer thoughts to words and left the respectable label out. For some reason, he seemed disappointed at this thought, but let it go.

"No you didn't. When you address me make sure that you use my proper label next time," he said and released her arm, only to accidentally grab her hand. He tried to release it, only to find that his demon was trying to hold Kagome's hand.

"Umm…Sesshoumaru, why are you holding my hand?" Kagome asked, trying to hide the fact that she had a slight blush. Too bad that at that moment, Inuyasha and Koga arrived at the scene. To both of them, this was a cause for war. A war for Kagome who had apparently become closer to Lord Sesshoumaru in the way that she hadn't called him Lord. Needless to say, but I'm going to say it anyway, they were a bit peeved. Maybe not a bit, maybe not a maybe…you know the deal.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha shouted out, causing all to stare. Sesshoumaru immediately released Kagome's hand, gaining control of his demon that was currently upset that Inuyasha had dared to yell at him. Sesshoumaru was peeved.

"This Sesshoumaru can do whatever he pleases without the consent of a lowly hanyou," he said and Koga looked at both of them. He didn't want to get into a fight between brothers…but then again Lord Sesshoumaru was hitting on his woman.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, just what business do you have with my woman? And why did you seem to be caught in an act of intimacy?" Koga asked. The best way to deal with a killer demon, who could probably take him out in one swipe, was to do it in a business like manner.

"It was not an act of intimacy. I was merely telling the girl that she remember her place and address me with my role, not as that of a close companion," Sesshoumaru said and Kagome's eyes welled up in tears. All three males smelled the salt and water and immediately turned towards her, surprised to see her in tears. Koga and Inuyasha approached her only to be stopped by her words.

"You don't think of me as a friend?" Kagome asked, trying to keep the tears inside her.

"I think of you as a respected miko and healer who is helping my companion at the moment," he said and his demon became upset at him for those words. Sesshoumaru did not understand why, but when he saw a tear escape Kagome's eye he felt a pang in his heart. He could not explain it. He'd never felt this way before.

Kagome ran off, unable to stay where she was, to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who had watched the whole thing with interest. Shoot, they'd been watching Kagome and Sesshoumaru with a close eye ever since they saw them smiling at each other.

Inuyasha then turned to Sesshoumaru, obvious hate and maybe some jealousy apparent in his face. Sesshoumaru looked at him, bored. He would never show his emotions, even when they tried to show themselves on their own. Inuyasha bared his claws.

"That's it Sesshoumaru! You made Kagome cry and you were probably trying to seduce her, weren't you?" Inuyasha shouted. Thankfully, Kagome and the others were too far away to hear what was going on. Inuyasha watched as his brother's face showed one emotion that he'd never thought he'd see. Surprise. Quickly, Sesshoumaru masked it.

"This Sesshoumaru would never try to seduce a lowly human," he said and watched as the meat cooked. Inuyasha growled the anger apparent to both Sesshoumaru and Koga.

"LIAR!" Inuyasha shouted and ran towards Sesshoumaru full force. Kagome had finally looked their way when she heard everyone else around her gasp. What she saw made her become deathly afraid. She ran up to the three males.

"Don't ever try to challenge this Sesshoumaru or you will find that it will be the last thing you ever do," Sesshoumaru said menacingly, holding Inuyasha up in the air by his neck. Inuyasha was thrashing, trying to find an escape for air. Koga watched on then came to Inuyasha's defense.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is it really necessary to kill a hanyou? He's so low and worthless," Koga said. This did the job of both saving Inuyasha and insulting him. This was proven as Sesshoumaru abruptly dropped Inuyasha and Inuyasha turned to Koga.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, grabbing his throat and speaking in a raspy voice. Koga was about to answer when Sesshoumaru did it for him.

"Exactly what he meant. You are a worthless hanyou, not even worth killing. You should know your place," Sesshoumaru said and as Inuyasha was about to answer Kagome came and knelt beside him.

"Inuyasha…are you okay?" she asked, pained at the sight of him injured. It hadn't been much to hurt him but then again; it doesn't take much for Sesshoumaru to injure anyone. Koga tried to take the spotlight.

"He's fine Kagome. I saved him," Koga said and Inuyasha, unable to speak because he was trying to breathe normally, glared at him. Kagome didn't notice this.

"Did you really Koga?" she asked, standing up. Koga nodded and gave off a proud smirk at Inuyasha. Suddenly, the smirk was gone as Koga realized what was going on. Kagome was hugging him.

"K-Kagome," he said but then hugged her too. Inuyasha looked away. He couldn't stand the sight even though he knew that it was only as a thank you. Sesshoumaru watched Koga and Kagome then watched his brother's reaction. He was amused.

"Thank you Koga. You saved Inuyasha," she said and broke the embrace. Koga smiled sheepishly.

"No problem," he said, rubbing his the back of his head with one of his hands. He felt giddy and he knew why. Kagome went to Inuyasha.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" she asked coming towards him. Inuyasha couldn't be near her, because she reeked of Koga's scent, but he needed to talk to her.

"We need to talk," he said and grabbed her abruptly and pulled her towards the forest, never looking at her. Koga just stood there with that retarded expression on his face and Sesshoumaru took out the meat from the fire and began to cut it up. Koga noticed the food and walked towards him but backed off when he heard the low growl from Sesshoumaru. There was no chance he was going up against him, he'd heard the rumors and he'd just witnessed Inuyasha's near death.

Koga backed off and went in search of something to keep him busy. When he found the others and when they'd told him that finishing the well would make Kagome very happy he used his super speed to…well…speed things up. He smiled at the thought of how Kagome would thank him this time.

Sesshoumaru wondered what his stupid half brother would do. Surely he would never injure Kagome…and yet…that look in his eyes was not a pretty sight. Sesshoumaru stood up; leaving the meat upon a rock that he knew no one would touch. He had to make sure that his healer wasn't hurt because if she was hurt, who would heal her?

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"And why did you hug him?" Inuyasha asked, his arms crossed and a deadly look in his eyes.

"Because he had saved you and I wanted to thank him," Kagome said slowly. She'd said this at least a dozen times it seemed, but Inuyasha still had to ask.

"And why did you hug him?" he asked again. Kagome sighed. Apparently, her answer did not seem suitable for him.

"Because it was my way of saying thank you," she said again, becoming annoyed.

"Any why did you hug him?" Inuyasha asked again, a trace of a growl in his voice. Kagome was pissed now. She gave him an answer that she knew wasn't true, but she said it anyway.

"Because I have FEELINGS FOR HIM!" she shouted out, her fists balled up at her sides and her face giving off a stormy expression, "Are you happy now?" Inuyasha stood there, stunned. This was not the answer he was expecting, not at all. His face gave off anger but his eyes were hurt. He grabbed her arm, tighter than he meant too. Kagome cried out. At that moment, Sesshoumaru came into the picture. A loud cracking sound was heard and Kagome's scream echoed throughout the mountains.

"How could you!" she cried out.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Tada! Longest chapter that I've EVER EVER WRITTEN! YAY! And how did I accomplish this? I have no idea. Seriously. The fic just seemed to poor out of me. Especially this chapter, it was like a tornado in my fingertips begging to be released.

You know what sucks though? I don't have Internet. Nope. Nada. So how do I manage to put this up in the Internet? Easy. Library. But, I can only go the library very rarely on account of the library practically being an HOUR AWAY!

But oh well. I'm gonna have to deal with it. HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE IS BEYOND AWESOME! Both the movie and the book. Yes it is. Lolz: P

Well, TIME TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER! And I still have no idea where this is going. Oh, I almost forgot. For those of you that thought that the Sess/Kag thing was kind of creepy, I'm sorry. BUT I had to do it. It's part of the story. Which pairing will take place in the next chapter? Well…it's supposed to be the next day and something's planned, so I'll let you guess.

You know what? I NEED IDEAS! And you know what else? I type too much. Time to watch HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE AGAIN: D

BYE!

Val


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** A new day, a new life…a new love? Kagome's life complicates as Sesshoumaru decides to join the group, which, needless to say, PO's Inuyasha. Then, Koga comes up out of nowhere with plans for a wedding! WTF? Not to mention the weird plan that her friends back in her present time had cooked up. Which man will capture her heart? The one who's been by her forever but also thinks of another, the one that is cold and seems to hate her, or the one that persistently calls her his mate no matter what she says? Also, what the heck are her friends planning? Let's find out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha…yet. XP

**A/N:** Okay…right now I'm working on a new video! It's called 'Inuyasha to Kagome – Because You Live'. I hope that I finish it soon because I REALLY want to put it up! This one is the BEST one so far…and how do I know? 'Cuz I've been looking at my other videos and I know that I'm right. IP lolz :3 For those of you that don't know I put up my own little videos on youtube! My name on there is also rologirl500. Yes, I am so creative with my names. Lolz! Anyway, time for the chapter:D

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

**Chapter 4: Jealous?**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with shock. Beside Inuyasha lay Sesshoumaru, his other arm snapped off. Sesshoumaru, for once in his life, looked as if he were in pain. Inuyasha had snapped Sesshoumaru's arm off on instinct. He hadn't really meant to do it, and now that he saw the look on Kagome's face, he regretted it.

"Kagome…" he said, coming closer to her, but she backed away in fear. Inuyasha felt as if he had been slapped in the face, looking at her scared made him feel horrible, and what was worse was that she was afraid of _him_. He came closer again but she backed into a tree. Suddenly, Koga's whirlwind and the others came over, all wide-eyed to see that Sesshoumaru was in pain and by the look that Kagome was giving Inuyasha it was Inuyasha's fault. Everyone watched as Kagome backed away from Inuyasha, fear obviously written all over her face. Koga blocked Inuyasha from Kagome.

"Get away," he said menacingly. Whatever dogface had done to make Kagome frightened, he'd make him pay. Inuyasha flinched but quickly masked it with anger.

"Get out of my way," he said. It was because of Koga that Inuyasha had been pissed in the first place and now the guy was trying to keep him from Kagome. This could only mean one thing. Something was gonna happen if someone didn't interfere. Thankfully, before anything could happen, Miroku got in the middle of both Inuyasha and Koga.

"Let it go," he commanded them using such a strong voice that they were compelled to obey. Miroku put his arms down and pulled Inuyasha along.

"What are you do-"

"Inuyasha we need to talk," he said in that same strong voice that made Inuyasha shut up and walk. Koga turned around to Kagome and touched her shoulder tenderly.

"Are you okay Kagome?" he asked and Kagome nodded. She looked over Koga and saw Sesshoumaru. She immediately got up and walked over to his side, Koga, Sango, and Shippo right behind her. Sesshoumaru looked at her and winced at moving.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said softly. Even if the guy didn't think of her as a friend, Kagome thought of him that way. Or as a kind stranger, strange at times, but all in all he had a heart. Sesshoumaru grimaced in pain.

"Miko…heal me," he said, his voice also sounding pained and forced. Kagome looked surprised.

"But I don't know how to," she told him, the desperocity in her voice rising at his helplessness. If you were watching Sesshoumaru in pain and found out that you could heal him but didn't know how, you'd be desperate too. Sesshoumaru flinched again and Kagome knew what she had to do.

"Alright…here it goes," she said and concentrated. Kaede had only vaguely told her how to heal with her powers…but she was only told and not showed or tested. She concentrated on Sesshoumaru arms and then focused her powers on them.

She imagined them floating around in small glowing round lights and transforming into pieces of Sesshoumaru's arm. When her imaginary arm was complete she removed her hand from Sesshoumaru's chest and opened her eyes, unsure or what she'd find. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru's arms were complete…wait a minute…both of them?

"Uhhh…" Kagome said, unsure of what to say. Sesshoumaru slowly got up and test his arm but was surprised to see that his other arm was healed as well. Of course, Sesshoumaru didn't show it. He never showed his surprise, except for one moment but that would NEVER happen again. He got up and, unsure of what else to say, said the two words that Kagome thought she'd never hear in her lifetime.

"Thank you," he said and then, just because he didn't want her to think that she was considered a companion, "miko, for healing me," he said and then walked off. Kagome stood frozen on the spot that she'd healed Sesshoumaru. Her eyes wide…she couldn't believe what she had just heard…and neither could the people around her.

"You're welcome," she said meekly and then, unable to contain herself and longer, fainted. Koga was behind her and grabbed her just before she hit the rocky grass. The three looked down at her and then at the spot where Sesshoumaru used to be.

"He said thank you…" Sango said, not sure of how to respond to that. The other two nodded their head. After about two minutes of starring and replaying the thank you in their head they got up and walked back to camp, Koga carrying Kagome to the campsite, bridal style.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"What do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. He didn't like being bothered around and even though he had managed to calm down, he was still peeved.

"I want to talk," Miroku said and Inuyasha just sat there. After about a minute of silence Inuyasha shifted around.

"Well then talk!" he shouted, glaring at Miroku. Miroku didn't even flinch and stared at the stars in the sky.

"Inuyasha, has it ever occurred to you to wonder why you seem to be overreacting lately?" Miroku asked, lying back so that he wouldn't have to strain his neck. Inuyasha stayed sitting.

"No," he said. It was sincerely also, because lately all that he'd done was simply act upon instinct. He wasn't thinking half the time anymore. He just reacted.

"Inuyasha, what do you feel whenever Kagome's with Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha flinched. He remembered seeing Sesshoumaru hold Kagome's hand and all of his emotions flew at him.

"Hate, Betrayal, Anger, Shock, Hurt, Unbelief, Jeal-" Inuyasha stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say. Miroku looked at him.

"What was that last emotion Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, knowing full well what it was, but wanted Inuyasha to say it.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said gruffly. He would not and could not admit it. He never would. Miroku looked up at the stars again.

"And what do you feel when Kagome's with Koga?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha remembered when Kagome had hugged Koga. What had hurt the most was that she was the one who had hugged him first, not the other way around. Inuyasha grimaced.

"Rage, Pain, Hurt, Betrayal, Annoyance, Pissed, Jeal-" he stopped himself again. Miroku noticed this and let it pass. Instead, he asked a question that Inuyasha had asked himself millions of times.

"And what is it that you feel when Kagome's with you?" he asked. This question caused Inuyasha to look at the stars, imagining her face. He also laid back and stared at them, his eyes shining with tenderness instead of the cold, hard look that he had before.

"I feel…alive, complete, whole, caring, odd, want, impure, lov-" Inuyasha stopped. He could never say it because he knew that he didn't deserve her. She was too good for him and he could never bring himself to actually be with her…she could never be happy. "Undeserving," he said softly. Miroku nodded.

"That's understandable," he said and Inuyasha looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean 'Understandable'?" he asked, wondering if the monk had finally gone over the deep end. How could those feelings be understandable? They confused the heck out of Inuyasha.

"I mean that when you're with her you feel as if you could never leave her, but at the same time you feel as if you don't deserve her. As if she's too good for you, as if she could never be happy with you," Miroku said and Inuyasha nodded. It was amazing; it was as if the monk were reading his mind.

"It's a regular feeling. It's how I feel with Sango," Miroku said and Inuyasha sat up. The words were unmistakable, but Inuyasha couldn't feel that way to Kagome the way that Miroku felt to Sango. I mean…Miroku and Sango were gonna get married…there was no way that-

"Sometimes, I feel as if we only met by luck but most of the time, I feel as if it's a miracle," Miroku said, capturing Inuyasha's feelings in words again. Inuyasha looked at Miroku wide-eyed. It just wasn't possible!

"Then there are other times when I feel as if everything's perfect and I could stay that way forever…but then there are times when I feel like running away so that I won't have to make her suffer," Miroku said and Inuyasha spoke up.

"Then there are other times when you go off and you see her everywhere. Without realizing it she's everywhere to you, but you don't know what she thinks of you so you hide it. You don't and you can't really tell her anything and yet you feel it trying to burst out of you," Inuyasha said, the words coming out of him. When Miroku nodded, Inuyasha felt as if he'd said the right thing.

"And then there are the jealousy moments. The times when you can't hold back but you try anyway for her sake. It's all for her sake that you even try to do anything at all," Miroku said and Inuyasha flinched. There was that word again…jealousy. Inuyasha sighed. That word would always come back and haunt him when it came to Kagome and other people around her. It would always haunt him; it seemed, because of the fact that he had no control. None whatsoever.

"Do you know how I end up controlling it?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha shook his head no.

"I control mine by thinking that she doesn't like him. That she had and has no affection for him whatsoever and in the end I just think that it's true. Either that or I think that the person makes her happy and thus needs to be by him. Those are ways to control it instead of just letting it flame up and take over. It helps just to think," Miroku said and Inuyasha lied back down on the grass and stared at the stars.

"But what if she admits that she likes him?" Inuyasha asked, thinking about the outburst a little while ago, though it seemed millions of days ago now. Miroku turned to Inuyasha. He hadn't expected this answer and so he didn't know how to answer it…but he made up something.

"Then just think this, who is she around more? Who does she always help when in need? Who do you think that she really truly wants to be around? And if that doesn't work then think about this, she's happy. Isn't her happiness the best thing to you?" Miroku asked him and Inuyasha sighed.

"But it'd be better if she was happy with me," he said and Miroku gave off a sort of sad smile.

"That's what we all really want," he said and they stared up at the stars, Miroku seeing Sango and Inuyasha seeing Kagome…with every other guy but him. Strangely, he didn't flare up with anger as he had before…instead he watched at how happy she was and felt as if it were the right thing.

"Hey Miroku, just because she's happy, does that mean that-"

"No Inuyasha, it doesn't mean that you have to give up. You can still pursue, but do it without losing control," Miroku said and Inuyasha felt as if a great weight was lifted. Keeping Kagome happy was one thing, but still being able to be with her was even better. Inuyasha smiled at the thought of Kagome being happy with him. He felt his anger, hurt, jealousy, and slight fear leave him. All he felt now was the peace of looking in the stars, and seeing Kagome…happy.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Kagome opened her eyes to a blurry vision of Rin. Rin began jumping around and clapping her hands, shouting out that Kagome had woken up. Kagome slowly stood up and rubbed her head…it hurt!

"Ugh…" she said, as she sat there and looked around to see where she was. It was at the camping sight and she was in the sleeping bag that Rin was supposed to be in. Wait a minute…what was Rin doing this whole time then? Where had she been? And why did it seem that her chicken pox had disappeared completely? Is that even possible?

"See! Kagome's all better like Rin!" Rin shouted out, jumping around Sesshoumaru's legs. Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered healing Sesshoumaru.

"Sess-" she stopped, remembering that she what she was supposed to call him, "Lord Sesshoumaru, are you okay? And what happened to Rin?" Kagome asked, getting up. Sesshoumaru shook his head, signaling her to sit back down.

"It seems miko that when you had fainted your healing powers were going wild so when Rin here touched you she was thankfully healed instead of pained with shock. You must learn to control your powers miko. Now, come Rin," Sesshoumaru said and Rin followed him. Kagome then realized that it was morning…and where was Sesshoumaru going?

"Sess- Lord Sesshoumaru…where are you going?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru didn't even turn around, but Rin did.

"Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru are leaving Kagome…Lord Sesshoumaru said so that once Lady Kagome wakes up then we leave. So now is Rin's good-bye. Good-bye friend Kagome," she said, then ran up and hugged her. This is when Sesshoumaru turned around and watched the scene.

"Good-bye friend Rin," Kagome said softly. Even though they were together for only a day it was clear that they would miss each other very much after growing a short bond. Sesshoumaru wondered what emotion was flickering in their auras…it was something that he, Lord Sesshoumaru, had never seen before. Their auras were giving off a light purple and pink mixture…the pink was for happiness…but mixed in with it was light purple…what did it stand for? Sesshoumaru stopped staring at their auras and gave the girls a moment…but only for a little while.

"Rin, come," Sesshoumaru said and Rin let go of Kagome, tears cascading down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru was surprised to see this for Rin rarely cried. Actually…now that he thought of it she never cried, not even when she had been bashed with a stick by Jaken. Jaken…where was that little miscreant?

As if on cue, Jaken came out of the woods, beaten to a pulp. Sesshoumaru looked at him in disgust. The little being was a disgrace…but he did prove to be useful at moments, though this was obviously not one of them. Sesshoumaru walked on and Rin stumbled after him as Jaken limped along, trying to keep up with their amazingly fast pace (which was actually a regular pace).

Kagome watched them leave and strangely she felt as if a part of her were leaving with them…then she looked around. Everything seemed normal…but there was something important missing. She finally noticed what was missing; it was Miroku and Inuyasha! She remembered seeing Inuyasha tear Sesshoumaru's arm off and then backed away from him in fear. Then Koga came…and Inuyasha walked off with Miroku, but they'd been gone all night. Wait a minute…ALL NIGHT! Kagome jumped up, thinking that worst.

Shippo saw her and rushed to her, about to deliver the news that he, Sango, and Koga had managed to finish the well, when he realized how alarmed she looked. Sango and the others were right behind her and when Sango saw the look on Kagome's face she knew what the cause was for. It was the worried Inuyasha look…but it was also something else…

"Sango, do you know where Miroku and Inuyasha are?" Kagome asked worriedly. Sango shook her head, unsure of why Kagome seemed to be so worried.

"No…I haven't seen them since last night…" her voice trailed off. Two guys went out together last night and hadn't returned…one being perverted and the other being overly jealous…that could only mean one thing…

Sango's face turned from confused to shock to absolute rage. Kagome knew she should have kept her mouth shut then. Sango immediately gestured to Kiarara, who turned into her full demon form and flew off, with Shippo hanging on for his dear life on her tail. Kagome was about to shout at them to get her when she remembered that Koga was there.

"Koga…if it's not too much to ask…can I-"

"No prob. Kagome," Koga said quickly, hiding the fact that he was becoming overjoyed at the fact that Kagome would be riding him. -NOT like that- Kagome smiled gratefully and hopped unto Koga's back and Koga kept a tight grip on her as they followed Kiarara, so tight that it felt as if Koga would and could never let go…just like he wished it could be.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Just talking wasn't the only thing that Inuyasha and Miroku did that night. Nope. They fell asleep, or at least, Inuyasha did. At that time, when Miroku was sure that Inuyasha was asleep, Miroku went off and bought some sake for the both of them. Five jugs…

"And do you know what elth?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, his words slurred and his face red with the look of a drunk. Miroku looked the same…and yet he also seemed better. It may have been because Miroku had taken sake before, but Inuyasha was knew to it…in fact, he'd only had it once and had a hangover for almost a whole day. Now, with three and a half jugs in him, it was no wonder that he kept falling over everytime he tried to pick himself up and laugh like a maniac.

"What?" Miroku asked, a little sleepy. He had his moment with his dreams and a few smacks from Inuyasha, but now it seemed that he was drained. He just stayed lying on the ground and listened to Inuyasha ranting.

"I don't like it. Those jackasses don't deserve her. SHE'S MINE! ALL MINE!" Inuyasha shouted out, throwing back his arms and exclaiming it to the world. By this time, Miroku's eyes started to close.

"But she doesn't like you with Kikyo. That's why you're not enough for her," Miroku said, and then began to snore. At these words Inuyasha froze, his drunkenness calculating the words. Unfortunately, at this point, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Koga found them.

"I love her but I won't tell her," Inuyasha said, getting up. He swayed a bit, but managed to stand.

"Never, ever, ever, ever!" he sang out, twirling himself. Kagome watched with her eyes wide, as did everyone else. Then, Inuyasha tripped over an empty jug. Kagome rushed to him and Sango inspected Miroku, looking for any marks of another women. All that she found were some claw marks, most likely from Inuyasha, but that was it. She sighed in relief. It seemed that all the boys had done last was get drunk…and it also seemed that Inuyasha was over the edge.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out and Inuyasha turned himself over, rubbing his head. He looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Hey Kagome," he said and got closer to her. Kagome moved back a little, wondering what the heck was wrong with him.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when she backed up. Kagome didn't answer and just looked at him strangely…there was something wrong with his eyes.

"N-nothing Inuyasha. Come on, let's go," Kagome said and started to stand but Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Kagome was pulled down and fell into his lap, where Inuyasha cradled her.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome said, blushing furiously. Inuyasha…purred! This caused Kagome to shiver; unsure of what was washing over her. It was a new type of feeling…and yet, it seemed so natural when she was with Inuyasha. Still, there were others there, so she tried to get up again.

"Nooo…" Inuyasha moaned, and pulled her closer. Kagome looked and felt helpless! Inuyasha was wrapped around her like a cobra on its prey and highly drunk. Suddenly, Kagome felt something wet and rough on her cheek…she shrieked when she found that it was Inuyasha tongue!

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome cried out. Unfortunately, she forgot what position she was in so when she cried sit not only did Inuyasha land on the ground but she was smashed in between. This was not good.

"Saaannngooo!" Kagome cried out, trying to move out from under Inuyasha, but he was too heavy for her.

"You're not going anywhere," Inuyasha said, and softly kissed her neck. Kagome couldn't help it, she moaned. Then, as if realizing what was going on, Koga grabbed Inuyasha off of Kagome and threw him into the air.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' asshole?" Koga shouted at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha just rolled around on the ground laughing like a mad scientist. Koga ignored Inuyasha and helped Kagome pick herself up.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, inspecting Kagome. Her hair was now messed up and her clothes were wrinkled, but other than that she seemed fine. Miroku came up, woken up by Sango, and stared at Kagome in surprise.

"Kagome…how long have you and Inuyasha been alone?" he asked mischievously. Kagome looked at him oddly.

"It's only been about a minute," she said, though it felt like a year when she was under him. What was wrong with Inuyasha?

"Oh. Then you couldn't have done it," Miroku said, almost disappointed. Kagome, Sango, and Koga looked at him in disgust and was then slapped by Sango…again. When he had woken up, he had groped her as usual. Now, his cheek not only had a large red handprint, but it was also a little swollen.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Inuyasha cried out, rolling around in the grass some more. Shippo had been watching everyone the whole time, but he was mostly staring at Inuyasha. I mean, you would too if you saw Inuyasha rolling around in the grass looking like a maniac.

"Inuyasha!" Koga shouted and approached him. Inuyasha saw who it was calling him and blinked. The vision was a little fuzzy…but it sure as hell was Koga.

"Koga…" Inuyasha slowly said and got up, swaying a bit. When he saw the thunderous expression on Koga's face, he smiled gleefully.

"Are you mad?" Inuyasha asked, like a child who was playing cute. Unfortunately, on Inuyasha it looked anything but cute.

"You dared to touch my women and tried to seduce her!" Koga cried out, glaring sharp daggers at Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed, almost falling over. He looked back at Koga, the strange look in his eyes seemingly becoming sharper.

"Your women you call her, but you've barely ever touched her yourself! It's no wonder she goes seeking for others for pleasure," Inuyasha said, smiling. Koga looked as if he'd slapped in the face and so did the others.

"Kagome…you never told me you did THAT with-"

"I HAVEN'T!" Kagome shouted out. She looked mad…well, actually, she looked as if she was about to kill someone. And, as we all know, it was pointed exactly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took no notice and began laughing again as if he was the master of the world.

"How dare you," Koga growled. He was pissed now; there was no doubt about it. Meanwhile, Shippo, who was watching everything sitting next to Kiarara, shook his head.

"What morons. Inuyasha drunk, Kagome and Koga are mad, and Sango and Miroku are watching as if it's what Kagome calls a 'movie' or something," Shippo said and Kiarara mewed. Shippo nodded his head.

"You're right Kiarara, we'd better stop this before it gets too far," he said and Kiarara transformed herself into her full demon and jumped in between Koga and Inuyasha. What she didn't do though was jump in between Kagome and Inuyasha. This was bad.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, using a new kind of tone. Inuyasha faced her and the look in his eyes changed again.

"Kagome!" he cried, like a child opening a Christmas present. He walked towards her; totally oblivious towards the look that she was giving him. When he got near her, he immediately grabbed her and held her close, nuzzling his face in her hair. Almost immediately, Kagome felt her anger leave her. But only for a second. She pushed Inuyasha back and he whined.

"Inuyasha, do you know what you just said?" she asked him, her face screaming bloody murder, but her voice giving off peace. Inuyasha thought for a second…what had he said? Kagome got tired of waiting.

"You were saying that I don't find PLEASURE with Koga, so I find it with YOU!" she shouted out and Inuyasha smiled at the thought. That did it, it was his death wish. That smile pissed Kagome off beyond control.

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" Kagome shouted, her face full red with anger. Inuyasha smashed the ground, his body on a boulder, but because of the sits Kagome gave him, the boulder became nothing but small rocks OVER his body and he was buried at what seemed to be about 50 feet. Kagome felt better, so she walked away from Inuyasha and back to the group who had watched the whole thing with shock. Still…there was one question that needed to be asked.

"Kagome…do you have anything to clear the drunkness?" Sango asked. Surely there was something, Kagome's ninja items could help anything! Kagome thought for a second…there was something!

"I need to boil some water with this plant that Kaede gave me," she said. Supposedly, that plant was supposed to cure the drunkenness, but it still left you with a pounding headache. Kagome turned to Koga.

"Koga, could you please help me make a fire?" she asked. Koga smiled at her, pleased that she had asked him.

"Kagome, I'll have water boiling before you can even say my name," Koga said and sped off before Kagome could say another word. What seemed like a second later, Koga had a fire going with a pot on top filled with water. Kagome smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks Koga!" she exclaimed, and put the plants into the pot. All that Inuyasha needed to do was smell the scent of the plant and then the drunk would be gone…hopefully. At this point, Inuyasha came up from the ground. He smelled a strange scent in the air and almost immediately his eyes cleared to their normal color.

"Aagh!" he cried out, his head giving off rhythmic explosions. "What the hell?" he cried out, jumping out of the pit he was in and turned towards where the scent was strongest. What he saw was Kagome smiling at Koga and Koga giving off a nice look of pure pride and joy. Inuyasha was getting ready to run over there and bonk Koga on the head when he remembered what Miroku had said.

"Kagome…happy…Kagome…happy," he told himself, trying to calm down. It didn't work.

"Stupid lying lecherous monk," he muttered, approaching the group, his head killing him.

"Kkaaaaaggggooommmeee!" he whined, grabbing his head. Kagome immediately turned to him at the sound of his voice, her eyes widening. What the hell was her problem? She didn't have a murderous pounding in her head.

"Inuyasha…are you back to normal?" she asked, slowly and carefully. Inuyasha looked at her as if she were stupid.

"Of course I am! Now, give me some aspirin. This fucking headache is bloody murder," Inuyasha said, the pounding becoming faster. Kagome's eyes turned from something to anger.

"You deserve it after what you did to me!" she said, turning away from him. Koga glared at Inuyasha, as did everyone else.

"I didn't do a damn thing!" Inuyasha shouted, "Now give me some of that aspirin!"

"Inuyasha, don't you remember?" Shippo asked, the first to realize this. Inuyasha looked around, not know what they were all talking about.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? And where's that aspirin!" he shouted, and the aspirin bottle was thrown at him along with some water.

"Inuyasha, do you truly not remember?" Miroku asked after Inuyasha had taken some aspirin.

"No," Inuyasha said, feeling the headache go away. He felt a little calmer, but he didn't like the way that Kagome wasn't talking to him or looking at him. What had he done that had been so bad? Then he looked at the way that she was. Her clothes her wrinkled, her hair was messed up, and there were small scratch marks on her arm. His eyes widened.

"I couldn't have done THAT!" he exclaimed, his voice almost pleading. There was no way that he could have done that to Kagome. It just wasn't possible…and how did everyone else know? WERE THEY WATCHING!

"No, you didn't do that. But you might as well should have," Shippo said and Inuyasha turned to the kistune.

"Whaddya' mean?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He means you tried to seduce Kagome," Sango said, slowly. Inuyasha turned pale. H-he couldn't have…right? It just wasn't possible. No. There was no way-

"You did try Inuyasha, and I know what seducing is like," Miroku said. Sango slapped him again, Miroku's cheek becoming red once again…and was swollen still.

"But I don't remember anything!" Inuyasha said. It was true. The last thing that he remembered was going to sleep after the talk with Miroku. Anything that happened after that was gone.

"You honestly don't remember ANYTHING?" Sango asked. When Inuyasha shook his head, Kagome turned to him.

"You were drunk," she said simply. Inuyasha's eyes had widened. He had heard of what had happened the last time he was drunk...it wasn't the best story in the world. He grabbed Kagome by the shoulders.

"What did I do?" he asked, panic written all over his face. Koga swiped Inuyasha's hands off of Kagome and put his own arm around her shoulders. No one answered and instead where watching Koga's arm around Kagome. Kagome didn't move…Koga's arm comforted her, even though she knew what Inuyasha would do. Thankfully, just as Inuyasha was about to erupt, Shippo stood up.

"I'll tell you what happened," he said. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"YOU were watching!" they shouted and he nodded.

"Yep I watched the whole thing from start to finish," he said. "Now when we arrived-"

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"And that's what happened," he said. Inuyasha was bright red, and not because Koga still had his arm around Kagome, but because of what he'd done.

"Kagome…I'm sorry," he said, unsure of what else to say. Kagome smiled at him.

"It's all right Inuyasha, you were drunk, you didn't know what you were doing," she said. Suddenly, she bolted upright, Koga's arm throwing itself off of her.

"OH MY GOSH! INUYASHA, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" she shouted out and Inuyasha bolted upright.

"Is it a jewel shard?" he asked, looking around.

"No, it's worse."

"Worse?" everyone said, then looked at the expression on Kagome's face. It was pure fear.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Okay…so I know that this was supposed to be Inu/Kag fluff…but I decided to make Inuyasha drunk! I couldn't help it, I had to do it…it was too tempting!

Anyway, I'll continue on with the story! And the next chapter, I swear this time, is about Kagome's friends' plan! Well…there will only be vague clues about it, but still, you'll basically get the idea.

INUYASHA DRUNK! Lolz :D

See ya later! NEXT CHAPTER!

Val

P.S. I'm not going to update until i get at least 3 or 4 reviews. Okay? Okay. BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** A new day, a new life…a new love? Kagome's life complicates as Sesshoumaru decides to join the group, which, needless to say, PO's Inuyasha. Then, Koga comes up out of nowhere with plans for a wedding! WTF? Not to mention the weird plan that her friends back in her present time had cooked up. Which man will capture her heart? The one who's been by her forever but also thinks of another, the one that is cold and seems to hate her, or the one that persistently calls her his mate no matter what she says? Also, what the heck are her friends planning? Let's find out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha…shuddaup.

**A/N:** All right…so here's the next chapter…hmmm…what should I say? I have no idea…that's a miracle. I know! Thanks to the readers or reading and the reviewers for reviewing! I know that I should be doing that for every chapter, but I'm too lazy for my own good. Yes, that's bad. Oh well…this chapter is filled with JEALOUSY and FLUFFINESS! How can those two be combined? Let's see!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Chapter Five: Fluffousy**

"Did you guys finish the well?" Kagome asked the rest of the group urgently. Koga was the only one that managed to nod a yes. Kagome quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off towards the well. Inuyasha quickly ran off after her, recovering from the shock of Kagome kissing Koga. I mean, she already admitted that she had feelings for him, and now she'd done that! What next?

"Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, quickly catching up to her. Unexpectantly, she jumped unto Inuyasha's back, causing him to stumble.

"Hey -"

"No time Inuyasha! Now go down the well!" Kagome shouted, pointing at the well that wasn't that far away. Inuyasha didn't question her, he'd heard and sensed her intense urgency…but what was she so worried about? She didn't have a test, did she?

"Kago-" Inuyasha said, but barely even spoke her name when she jumped down the well. Inuyasha looked surprised. Now, why didn't she use that speed when a demon was after them? Quickly, he jumped in after her and leapt out of the well.

"Mom! Souta!" he heard Kagome call out from inside her house. Damn. What could be that was so important that she had super speed?

"INUYASHA!" she bellowed and Inuyasha jumped. He was getting ready to jump back into the well, but it seemed that Kagome needed him for more than just a ride.

"INUYASHA!" she shouted again, and Inuyasha shouted back.

"I'M COMING!"

"WELL HURRY UP! WE'RE LATE!"

"FOR WHAT?" he shouted, but there was no answer. He ran to Kagome's house and jumped into her room, waiting. Kagome came bounding up the stairs and took a close look at him. There was grass and sticks in his hair, his clothes from yesterday were stained with dirt and grass and some red stuff – most likely blood – and his jeans were slightly torn, also covered in stains.

"Hmmm…you need to take a bath," she said, picking some sticks out of Inuyasha hair. Inuyasha whipped her hand out of his hair.

"What the hell do you mean I need to take a bath? What am I here for? What are we LATE for?" Inuyasha asked, but Kagome didn't answer and instead called for her brother, Souta.

"SOUTA! I NEED YOU TO TAKE A BATH WITH INUYASHA!" Kagome called out, and in record time Souta was up and ready in the bathroom, awaiting Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha," she said, dragging him out of her door.

"NO! IT'S TOO HOT!" Inuyasha cried out, his claws scrapping on the floor. Kagome let him go, too tired to pull him anymore. He was HEAVY!

"Inuyasha! Please! I really need you to do this for me!" she cried out, her eyes begging. Inuyasha sighed heavily.

"FINE!" he said, and Kagome seemed to have turned super happy and Inuyasha felt relieve. Finally, he finally got some kind of response from her, and it was only meant for him.

"I need your clothes too," Kagome said and Inuyasha took of his shirt. He was about to take off his pants when Kagome stopped him.

"Don't take them off here! Do it in the bathroom!" she shrieked pushing him through the door and sliding it closed. Soon enough Inuyasha had them off…but what was he supposed to do with them now?

"What now?" he asked and Kagome slightly opened the sliding door, only letting her hand in. She had her eyes covered on the other side. Inuyasha handed them over, wondering what he would do now. Almost as if by reading her mind, Kagome told him to wait for Souta.

"Keh," he answered but did as he was told. Kagome walked off with his clothes and ran downstairs to the laundry room. She could hear Souta running off to the bathroom and from there she heard the sounds of water running.

"MOM!" Kagome cried out looking around for her.

"In here Kagome!" her mom called out from the kitchen, chopping up some vegetables.

"Mom, can I wash these? And can I borrow a shirt from dad's?" Kagome asked. Kagome's mom smiled and nodded.

"Of course Kagome…but be careful trying to get your father's clothes," her mom said and Kagome ran off. She turned on the washer and put the jeans in along with some others. She wouldn't let just one pair of pants get washed. It'd be a waste of water.

Then, she ran off towards the shed. It was behind their house and in it they kept everything. She grabbed one of the ladders and climbed all the way to the top…but she couldn't reach the box labeled 'dad's clothes'.

"Come on…Just a little…more," Kagome struggled to get the box, barely even touching it with her fingertips.

"Come on…" she said and then touched the edge. "GOT IT!" she cried out in triumph. Unfortunately that wasn't the only thing that she'd gotten.

"AAAHHHHHH!" she cried out, flying backwards as dozens of boxes flew down at her. She was about to hit the cold, hard, deadly floor when she felt someone hold her, stopping her from falling. She opened her eyes to see that it was Inuyasha.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" she said softly and got up. It was then that she realized something.

"AAAAHHHH!" she screeched and turned around. "Just what do you think you're doing!" she shouted at Inuyasha who had apparently ran after her in the middle of a bath.

"Savin' your butt!" Inuyasha shouted back. First Kagome makes him take a 'bath' and just as he's about to run off from the boiling water Kagome cries out so what does he do? Out of the kindness of his heart, he saves her, and what does she do? BLOWS HIS EARS OFF!

"Well you could have done it WITH SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kagome shouted. Suddenly realizing that Inuyasha was right in the doorway of the shed she maneuvered herself around him.

"Just what are you doing now?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome shut the door.

"I'm makin' sure that no one else will see you. How am I going to explain this to anyone?" Kagome asked herself and then she started to look through a box and retrieved some jeans and boxers.

"Here," she said throwing them at him, "wear these for now," she said and heard some rustling around. When she looked back, after the rustling had stopped, Inuyasha glared at her.

"What?" he asked, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"N-nothing," Kagome said, regaining herself, "help me out with the boxes," she said and Inuyasha merely huffed but got down and helped. Their hands brushed against each other's as they both tried to pick up the same box but they quickly looked away. There was a light blush across their faces.

Kagome sighed and started organizing the boxes together. Inuyasha looked at her. Her hair swished gently as she carefully piled the boxes on top of one another on a lower shelf giving her a glimpse of Inuyasha. He was leaning on the wall and watching her…it was kind of creeping her out.

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"Ummm…aren't you supposed to be with Souta?" Kagome asked, the first thing that popped into her head.

"So?"

"Well…"

"Spit it out!"

"Could you stop watching me?"

"I can do whatever I want."

"Not when you're here."

"So."

-sighs- "Can you just go?"

"No."

"Inuyasha…go."

"No.

"INUYASHA!"

"NO!"

"SIT!"

"AAAGGHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" apparently, it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to 'sit' Inuyasha when they were in such a small space. He ended up on top of her and she below him; her back on his chest and their heads had conked together when landing. Inuyasha tried to rub his head only to realize that his hands were stuck under Kagome's stomach. This was great. See, this was the reason why he didn't go around saving people, it was too much trouble.

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"Could you get off? You are heavy."

"Keh! Like you're any lighter!"

"_Inuyasha…_"

"You can't sit me here Kagome."

"Well when you get off I'm going to sit y-" their bodies smashed against each other, causing another agonizing head conk.

"OOOWWW!" they said in unison, and struggled to move. They couldn't.

"Smart move _Ka-go-me_!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice ringing in Kagome's ears.

"Well it isn't my fault that whenever I even mention the word you go down!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT-"

"STOP IT! Look Inuyasha, we NEED to find a way to get out of this. We're already late and I didn't need this to keep more time away from it."

"And what exactly is IT Kagome?"

"-sighs- We promised to come to the festival didn't we?"

"So."

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"GET OFF!"

"MAKE ME!" Kagome sighed again. Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to follow orders and what was worse was that she couldn't sit him or else she'd lose her head next time. Great. How were they going to get out of this?

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, this time using a gentler tone. If the usual way couldn't work, she'd have to try it the 'Shippo's Way' only, with a twist.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, his ears perking up at her tone. Kagome never talked like that…so what now?

"Inuyasha…could you please get off? What if someone walks in on us Inuyasha? Look at you…and look at me…and look at how we're positioned," she said and Inuyasha's eyes drifted as she spoke. His eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. If ANYONE walked in on them, they'd think they were in Miroku's dreams or something. He shifted around.

"I can't move."

"Why not?"

"Because my arms are under you."

"Oh…well I can't move 'cuz you're heavy."

"SO -"

"Hey, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Lift yourself up as far as you can." Kagome said and Inuyasha did. When he did it, she lifted herself up and his arms were removed from under her.

"Okay…now I'm going back down, can you stand?"

"I can sit."

"Alright," Kagome said and she felt Inuyasha's weight disappear from atop her. She then flipped herself over and put her knees under her. She faced Inuyasha and met his gaze. She turned away from the warm golden eyes, unable to stand their strong and loving look. She wasn't used to Inuyasha looking at her that way, and as ready as she was to believe that he really loved her, her mind kept that thought back. He had Kikyo and she knew it. Point blank.

"Can you stand now?" she asked him and he did, then when he was up he pulled her up by her hand and then held her close.

"Inuyasha…" she said, her voice slightly above a whisper, her hands on his bare chest the only thing keeping them apart.

"What now?" he murmured. Kagome looked up at him and he stared at those blue eyes. The eyes that were filled with so many emotions, that held the warmth he loved and cherished…there was no one else but her.

"Inuyasha we need to go," she whispered urgently, tearing her eyes away from his and instead looked at his neck.

"Why?" he murmured, inching her closer unconsciously. He didn't notice, but Kagome sure as hell did.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" she said, but her body refused to make a move as he inched closer. Looking up getting ready to yell at him, Kagome was once again caught in those eyes. The eyes that held the warmth and love…The eyes that seemed to shine with happiness at that moment…those eyes…

_Are the same ones he looked at Kikyo with._

The thought struck her hard and cold, knocking her into her senses. She pushed Inuyasha off with amazing strength and burst out of the shed, a mental picture of he and Kikyo being together flaring in her mind. She ran back to her house and sprinted up the stairs, running up to her room.

Other pictures formed into her mind, the thought of how she and Sesshoumaru were smiling at each other…how she kissed Kouga on the cheek as a _thank you_…about what had just happened with Inuyasha…She didn't need this right now. What was wrong with him? With her? With EVERYONE?

Inuyasha just stood there stunned. He finally had her all to herself and she pushes him off with more force than a human should be capable of. Was it because she was finally realizing what a disgrace it was to be with a hanyou? Did she really do it because of that?

His thoughts flashed back to how she and Sesshoumaru looked at each other when he was holding her hand…how she had kissed Kouga…and now with him…that was the only time when she had ever pushed anyone away. With just him. And it was because he was a hanyou while they were full-blooded demons.

'_Fine then._' Inuyasha thought with smugness, though his heart wrenched with panic and fear at the thought of losing her.

'_If that's the way she wants it, then congratulations Kagome, you don't have to be ashamed anymore,_' he thought as he darted towards the shrine that contained the well. She had made her statement loud and clear. She didn't want him, she wanted a demon. And with that thought, he jumped down the well, thinking that she didn't have to worry about him anymore. He'd made up his mind.

He was going to visit Kikyo, and go to hell with her.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**A/N:** I know, I know…most of you are probably really mad at me right now…but I've joined soccer and the only reason why I'm able to post this up now is cuz today is a SATURDAY! And yet I'm busy on Sunday's now too…so I basically only have Saturdays to work on this, what with the advanced classes, dying in soccer, dying with soccer because I have gym every other day where I have to run basically 2 miles. Dying.

Lolz! BUT that does not mean that I will stop. It just means that this'll take longer. Oh, and I'm having another Inu thingy come out soon! It's called 'Haunted' or at least, it is right now...anyway, be on the look out for that cuz it's my first M piece EVER and I think I did pretty good. Oh, and in the beginning yes it's dark…but then it gets happy, I swear!

Anyway, enough about me and time for the story. I'll update as soon as I can! BYE!

–Val –


End file.
